


Late Night Tip Toe

by moonstalker24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship, hiding under the bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstalker24/pseuds/moonstalker24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt response: Peter comes through Stiles' window and nearly gets caught by the Sheriff. Antics and kissing ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Tip Toe

**Author's Note:**

> letstortureher on tumblr said:  
> Peter sneaking into Stiles window at night, bc they’ve been secretly dating for awhile now, but he falls through the window and the sheriff comes up so Peter hides under the bed/blankets until he leaves.
> 
> And I went: !!! OOOH! So I wrote the thing.

He’s done this a lot by now. Ever since this whole thing started. He waits until the house quiets (sometimes the Sheriff falls asleep in front of the tv, sometimes he doesn’t) and then he climbs up the side of the house and in through the window.

The first indication that something is wrong is when he swings his leg through the window and hits something with the toe of his foot. He looks down in surprise but it’s already too late. His foot hits the ground at an awkward angle and he goes flying forward over the stack of books. The books go flying and Peter lands on the ground with an epic thud.

Over by the bed Stiles shoots upward. His strange position (headfirst off the side of the bed) causes his balance to go and he flails around for a second before he too crashes to the ground.

Stiles and Peter stare at each other in mute horror for the space of a few seconds until the sound of the Sheriff’s footsteps coming up the stairs registers.

Pure horror crosses both their faces. Peter knows he’ll be arrested for being in a relationship with an underage boy. Stiles knows Peter won’t be arrested until after his Dad has shot Peter in the face.

Stiles flails, starfishing around on the floor for bit until he makes it to his knees. The closet is out. Stiles knows Peter is fast enough to reach it, but it’s full of all the books he owns that don’t fit on his shelves. He grabs the edge of the comforter and points.

Peter gives him an incredulous look and rolls his eyes.

The footsteps reach the landing.

Stiles gives a wide eyed look to his lover.

Peter dives under the bed just as the door swings open.

"Everything okay kid?"

"Yeah Dad, I fell is all."

Stiles obviously looks disheveled enough to have fallen out of bed (which he did), and the scattered books across the floor give evidence to what the first thud probably was. The Sheriff knows his kid, okay? He knows that Stiles doesn’t sleep like normal people.

"Nothing broken? No concussion?"

"Dad! That only happened that one time!"

The Sheriff huffed an amused chuckle and said “This time actually get in bed, deal?”

"Deal."

The door clicked closed. No one moved for a minute while the Sheriff’s footsteps faded back downstairs. The edge of the blanket moved and suddenly Stiles’ face appeared, wide eyed and with the impression of the carpeting imprinted into his cheek.

"You okay?"

Peter wriggled out from under the bed, disgruntled. “What’s with all the books?”

"Oh, research."

Research, of course. Peter rolled his eyes again, running his fingers through his hair, checking for bumps.

"Did you get hurt?" Stiles asked, hands twitching.

"And if I did?" Peter asked curiously.

Stiles grinned cheekily “I’ll have to kiss it better, of course.”

Peter grinned back as Stiles shuffled forward and slid his hands into Peter’s hair. “Well then, I’m gravely injured by my laborious fall. It might take all night.”


End file.
